Agustina Cirulnik
|nacionalidad = Argentina |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires, Argentina |primera_aparicion = Phil del futuro |ultima_aparicion = |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 (15 años) |salida_doblaje = |familiares = Ariana Cirulnik (hermana) |pais = Argentina |demo1 = Agus Cirulnik Demo ISER.ogg |demo2 = Witchwill.ogg |estado = Activa |instagram = aguscirulnik |sexo = Femenino }}thumb|right|230px|Por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Agustina Cirulnik. Hecho por Brayan102x. thumb|right|230px|Agustina Cirulnik es la Voz en Español Latino de Ally. thumb|right|230px|Agustina Cirulnik es la Voz en Español Latino de Star. thumb|right|230px|Agustina Cirulnik es la Voz en Español Latino de Mulán. thumb|right|230px|Agustina Cirulnik es la Voz en Español Latino de Candy. Star_butterfly_sclfdm.png|Star Butterfly en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal, su personaje más conocido. GabriellaMontezHSM02.jpg|Gabriella Montez en la franquicia de High School Musical, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ally_Dawson.png|Ally Dawson en Austin y Ally, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. WitchWill.png|Will Vandom en W.I.T.C.H., otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ching(1).jpg|Ching en Pucca, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. CandyGravityFallsDo.png|Candy en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sashi Kobayashi.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi en Penn Zero: Casi Héroe. Cream.png|Crema en Sonic X (eps. 53 - 78). Sofiathefirst (4).png|Crackle en Princesita Sofía. 1210215.png|Lucinda también en Princesita Sofía. Mh 3d 2012 draculaura 2 by figyalova-db3vgv9.png|Draculaura, desde Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. EBDLCT-Blanco.png|Blanco en En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro. WYX-Shadowcat.png|Kitty Pryde / Shadow Cat en Wolverine y los X-Men. May.png|May en Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos y Pokemon: Destino Deoxys. Ramona Gibbler.png|Ramona Gibbler en Fuller House. SPD Mora.jpg|Mora en Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta. Mulanouat.jpg|Mulán en Once Upon a Time. Evermoor_Sorsha.jpg|Sorsha Doyle en Las crónicas de Evermoor. Character large kacey.jpg|Kacey Simon en How to Rock. 0715462345.png|Amy en Wayward Pines. DARKMartha.jpg|Martha Nielsen en Dark. Zehra_Kara_Kirman.png|Zehra en Esposa joven. 01024506.png|Helena en Suleimán. 002120458.png|Fidan Hatun también en Suleimán. Reina Ana.jpg|Reina Ana en la versión de LAPTV en Los tres mosqueteros (2011). Juana de Arco Joven.gif|Juana de Arco (Joven) en el redoblaje de la película hononima. SKPenny.jpg|Penny en el redoblaje de Súper escuela de héroes. 387947e3ed6a006a8b5b9e7c8a61d7ff.jpg|Lotta en Charlie y Lola (Temp. 3). Blizzaria fubukihime yo kai watch.jpg|Granizia en Yo-Kai Watch. Descendants - Ally.png|Ally en Descendientes: Mundo de villanos. SECMHFY-Jinmay.jpg|Jinmay en Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (Temps. 3 - 4). Agatha.PNG|Ágatha en Gaturro: la película. Zoria.jpg|Zoria en Cazadores de dragones. Carmelita-fox-sly-cooper-thieves-in-time-6.94.jpg|Carmelita Fox en Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time y PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Beyond Emma-0.png|Emma en Beyond: Two Souls. Amiga de Violeta - TIR.png|Amiga de Violeta en la versión argentina de Los Increíbles. Enfermera LVG-0.jpg|Enfermera besucona en Los vecinos Green (epi. 04a). Laura-marano-2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Laura Marano. Vanessa-Hudgens 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Vanessa Hudgens. Agustina Priscila González Cyrulnik, mejor conocida como o simplemente Agustina Cyrulnik es una cantante, actriz de doblaje y locutora argentina. Egresada del ISER en 2016. Es Conocida por ser la voz de Gabriela en las 3 películas de High School Musical, por dar voz a Ching en la serie animada Pucca, a Sashi Kobayashi en Penn Zero: Casi héroe, "Zehra" en la telenovela turca Esposa joven y a Star Butterfly en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Ademas de ser la voz recurrente de la actriz Laura Marano, siendo el proyecto más conocido en el que la a doblado la serie Austin y Ally. Filmografía Anime *YAT - Rei (ep. 27) / Kaoru Yamamemoto (ep. 30) / Emily (ep. 32) *Yo-Kai Watch - Granizia / Voces adicionales *Sonic X - Crema *Ninja Hattori - Shinzu Series animadas *Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos - Draculaura (Dee Dee Green) *LEGO Elves: Secretos de Elvendale - Sophie Jones (Ashleigh Ball) *Descendientes: Mundo de villanos - Ally (Jennifer Veal) *Pucca - Ching *Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! - Jinmay (Temps. 3 - 4) *Ser Ian - Sandy (3ª temporada) *W.I.T.C.H. - Will Vandom *El Mundo de Piwi! - Estrella, Eloise *Galactik Football - Mei *Charlie y Lola (3ª temporada) - Lotta *La asombrosa excursión de Zamba en el Cabildo - Niña *Ositos Cariñositos: Bienvenidos a Quiéreme Mucho - Deseosita/ Generosita (algunos episodios) *Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - Deseosita *Cazadores de dragones - Zoé/Zoria, Mina *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Voces adicionales *Wolverine y los X-Men - Kitty Pryde / Shadow Cat *Princesita Sofía - Crackle *Olivia - Voces adicionales *Spirou & Fantasio - Zaoki *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Candy (Niki Yang) *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Sashi Kobayashi (Tania Gunadi) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Star Butterfly (Eden Sher) *Cronochicos - Adela *Como hermanos - Rosa *Puppy Dog Pals - Voces adicionales *Ser Ian - Sandra "Sandi" Crocker (Tabitha St. Germain) *Los vecinos Green - Enfermera besucona (epi. 04a) Películas de anime *Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos - May *Pokemon: Destino Deoxys - May *Los Exploradores del Cielo - Mizuki Kusanagi Películas animadas *Patoruzito - Malén (versión en español neutro; acreditada como Agustina González) *Gaturro, la película - Ágatha *Los Increíbles - Amiga de Violeta *Barbie y los delfines mágicos - Isla (Shannon Chan-Kent) (2017) *El patito feo y yo - Voces adicionales *La hija del grúfalo - Hija del grúfalo (Shirley Henderson) *Matemonstruos - Voz del matemonitor #1 *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Voces adicionales *Uuups! El Arca nos dejó - Voces adicionales *La Madrina Tenebrosa: La venganza de Jimmy - Hannah Marie (Britt McKillip) (2005) *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Candy Chiu (Niki Yang) Especiales animados * Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos: Edición de fiesta - Draculaura (Dee Dee Green) (2017) * Monster High: Electrizadas - Draculaura (Dee Dee Green) (2017) Películas ;Vanessa Hudgens *High School Musical 3 - Gabriella Montez (2008) *High School Musical - Gabriella Montez (2007) *High School Musical 2 - Gabriella Montez (2006) ;;;;;;Kay Panabaker *Custodia - Amanda Gordon (Kay Panabaker) (2007) *Diario de una adolescente - Jamie Bartlett (2006) *La vida es ruda - Emily Watson (2005) ;Laura Marano *Madre e hija: Sueño de California - Ella misma (2016) *Un día descabellado - Monica Reeves (2015) *Austin y Jessie y Ally: Estrellas del año nuevo - Ally Dawson (2012) Otros *El acoso de la bestia - Ling (Suet Yin Wong) (2008) Doblaje 2019 *El ratón Pérez y los guardianes del libro mágico - Walla (2019) *Misión secreta (2017) - Kang Yeon-ah (Park Min-ha) (2018) *Fabricated City - Yeo Wool (Shim Eun Kyung) (2017) *Phoenix Forgotten - Ashley Foster (Chelsea Lopez) (2017) *Aguas revueltas - Lily (Kimie Tsukakoshi) (2017) *Divines - Dounia (Oulaya Amamra) (2016) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Dory (Kyla Drew) (2016) *Lejos de tierra firme - Hushpuppy (Quvenzhané Wallis) (2011) *Déjame entrar - Abby (Chloë Moretz) (2010) *Juana de Arco - Jane Valentine (joven) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1999) *Max Payne - Christa Balder (Nelly Furtado) (2008) *Deudas de juego - Becky (Lydia Jordan) (2008) *Creation - Anne Darwin (Martha West) (2009) *Querido diario tonto - Jamie Kelly (Emily Alyn Lind) (2013) *Divines - Dounia (Oulaya Amamra) (2016) *Tres mosqueteros salvando la Navidad - Wagos (Danielle Judovits (voz)) (2014) *Un mono entrometido - Mara Cruz (Soma Bhatia) (2014) *Subir el nivel - Ashley (Emily Morris) (2014) *Esperanza de vida - Katie O'Malley (Madeleine Martin) (2014) *El fantasma del faro - Katelyn Parks (Julia Kennedy) (2009) *Jesse Stone: crímenes en Paraíso - Michelle Genest (Britt Robertson) (2006) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco - Sophie (Jessica Amlee) (2006) *Lo imposible - Simon Bennett (Oaklee Pendergast) (2012) *Felices para siempre - Zoe Cole (Kiernan Shipka) (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad - Vika (Veronika Vernadskaya) (2011) *Desde el sótano - Abigail Pritchett (Avery Kristen Pohl) (2011) *Cuarentena 2: Terminal - Paula (Bre Blair) (2011) *Besé a un vampiro: La película - Penny Plasma (Autumn Grabeel) (2011) *Las Aventuras de Chris Fable - Faith (Staci Crowe) (2010) *Persiguiendo un sueño - Cale Crane (Dakota Fanning) (2005) *All Hallow's Eve - Sarah Ettels (Ashley Argota) (2016) *El semental salvaje - Hanna Mills (Miranda Cosgrove) (2009) *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - Lucy Granger (Gracie Lawrence) (2009) ;;;;;;*Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas - Ashley (2008) ;;;*Novio por una noche - Lila Carpenter (Jodelle Ferland) (2007) ;;;*Volando a casa - Amy Alden (Anna Paquin) (Redoblaje) (1996) ;;;*Alice: Estrella de la secundaria - Alice McKinley (Alyson Stoner) (2007) *Max Schmeling - Voces adicionales (2010) *Las horas perdidas - Dream / Veronica (Amy Poehler) (2006) *Súper escuela de héroes - Penny (Malika Haqq) (Versión Argentina) (2005) *Atrapado en los suburbios - Kaylee Holland (Amanda Shaw) (2004) *12 horas - Novia de Jock / Estudiante #1 (2012) *En busca de un sueño - Kim Moriarity (Leven Rambin) (Versión MovieCity) (2012) ;;;;;;*Pixelada perfecta - Voces adicionales (2004) ;;;*Decisiones extremas - Megan Crowley (Meredith Droeger) (2010) ;;;*Mi hija debe vivir - Katie O'Malley (Madeleine Martin) (2014) ;;;*The East - Voces Adicionales (2013) ;;;*Josie y las melódicas - Melody Valentine (Tara Reid) (2001) ;;;*Una comedia inapropiada - Voces adicionales (2013) ;;;*Los tres mosqueteros - Reina Ana (Juno Temple) (2011) ;;;*La cruda verdad - Voces adicionales (2009) ;;;*Ni un paso atrás - Malia Fitzpatrick (Emily Alyn Lind) (2012) ;;;*Asesino en casa - Voces adicionales (2009) ;;;*El diario de un chico en apuros 3 - Voces adicionales Taylor Pringle/Manny Heffley (2012) ;;;*El hombre de hielo - Anabel (McKaley Miller) (2012) ;;;*The Grudge 3 - Voces adicionales (2009) ;;;*La leyenda de Hércules - Kakia (Mariah Gale) (2014) ;;;*Soldado Universal 2: El regreso - Hillary Deveraux (Karis Paige Bryant) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1999) ;;;*Gamer - Sissypuss Shelley (Ariana Scott) (2009) ;;;*Proyecto de dia - Voces adicionales (2014) ;;;*Siniestro - Ashley Oswalt (Clare Foley) (2012) ;;;*Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas - Katie Whittington (Kate Albrecht) (2008) ;;;*Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker - Sabina Pleasure (Sarah Bolger) (2006) ;;;*Una familia peligrosa - Belle Blake (Dianna Agron) (2013) ;;;*El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Laura Richis (Rachel Hurd-Wood) (2006) *Huella dactilar - Voces adicionales (2006) *Infinitely Polar Bear - Faith Stuart (Ashley Aufderheide) (2014) *Camino a la fama - Maureen Cummings(Susan May Pratt) (2000) redoblaje 2009 *Back of the Net - Cory Bailey (Sofia Wylie) (2019) (Versión Disney) Telefilmes ;Aria Wallace *Roxy Hunter y la Horripilante Noche de Brujas - Roxy Hunter (2008) *Roxy Hunter y el Mito de la Sirena - Roxy Hunter (2008) *Roxy Hunter y el Secreto de Shaman - Roxy Hunter (2008) *Roxy Hunter y el misterio del Fantasma Caprichoso - Roxy Hunter (2007) ;Otros *Una segunda oportunidad - Kate (Farryn VanHumbeck) (2015) *Unas fiestas reales - Poppy (Alice O'Mahoney) (2014) *Espíritu adolescente - Voces adicionales (2011) *Kites - Gina B.Grover (Kangana Ranaut) (2010) *Pixelada perfecta - Voces adicionales (2004) Series de TV Laura Marano *Almas perdidas - Audrey *Austin y Ally - Ally Dawson *El mundo de Riley - Ally Dawson *Liv y Maddie - Colmillos Kay Panabaker *Phil del Futuro - Debbie *Disney Channel Games 2006 - Ella misma Otros *Llámame Bruna - Ketlyn (Isabelle Ribas) (2016-2018) *The Mist - Alex Copeland (Gus Birney) (2017) *Runaways - Destiny Gonzales (Nicole Wolf) (2017) *Dark - Martha Nielsen (Lisa Vicari) (2017) *Friends from College - Marianne (Jae Suh Park) (2017) *Backstage - Scarlett Dawn (Mckenzie Small) (2016) *Wayward Pines - Amy - (Sarah Jeffery) (2015) *Once Upon a Time - Mulán (Jamie Chung) (2011) *Lost Girl - Camarera - (Virna Kim) (2010) *Fuller House - Ramona Gibbler - (Soni Nicole Bringas) (2016) *Las crónicas de Evermoor - Sorsha Doyle - (Jordan Loughran) (2015) *How to Rock - Kacey Simon - (Cymphonique Miller) (2012) *Da Vinci's Demons - Sofía (Sabrina Bartlett) (2015) *Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas - Voces adiciconales (2005) *Crash & Bernstein - Jennifer (Sadie Calvano) (2012) *El mundo salvaje de Darcy - (Kathi Melanie Leishman) (2005) *¿Por qué a mí? - Taylor Fry (Marny Kennedy) (2006) *Celular (On s'appelle) - Béa (2005) *¡No te lo pongas! - Voces diversas (2003) *Alex & Co. - Linda Rossetti (Lucrezia Roberta Di Michele) (2015-2017) *Supah Ninjas - Voces adicionales (2011) *Cazadores de mitos - Voces adicionales (2003) *Niñera S.O.S. - Voces diversas (2004) *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Mora (Olivia James-Baird) (2005-2006) (acreditada como Agustina González) *Power Rangers: Dino Trueno - Niña #1 (Lucy Elliott) (epis. 23) (2003) *Britannia High- Claudine Cameron (Sapphire Elia) (2008) *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Mujer (2005) *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Sarah Luderman (2004) *Adolescentes rebeldes - Hannah (2008) *Fear Factor - Voces adicionales (2001) *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Doctora (2008) *Programa de talentos - Voces adicionales (2011-2014) *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales (2008-2012) *Cheaters - Voces adicionales (2000) *Impractical Jokers - Voces adicionales (2011-presente) *Diario de amigas - Voces adicionales (2012) *Operación rescate - Voces adicionales (2006) *Limbo - Naya (Nadia) (Carmen Håkonsson) (2011) *Mily señorita preguntona - Mily (2013) *Capitán Dientes de Sable - Morena (Ravn) (Mozhdah Estanegzai) (2011) *El juego de tronos - Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner) temporada 5 *Causa y Efecto - Voces adicionales (2012) *DC Cupcakes - Voces adicionales (2010) *Disney Channel Games - Vanessa Hudgens (2006-2007) Videojuegos [[Grey DeLisle|'Grey DeLisle']] *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time - Carmelita Fox (2013) *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Carmelita Fox (2012) Otros *Knack 2 - Ana (Sola Bamis) (2017) *Beyond: Two Souls - Emma (Natalie McCaffery) (2013) Telenovelas y Series Turcas *Kurt Seyit ve Şura - Alina "Alya" Sokolova (Demet Özdemir) (2014) *Esposa joven - Zehra Kara Kirman (Çağla Şimşek) (2013) *Suleimán - Fidan Hatun (Gamze Dar) / Helena (Cemre Ebuzziya) (2011) Telenovelas Taiwan *Chicas de oficina - Liu Yu Le (Guo Shu Yao) Documentales *Los '80s - Voces adicionales (2013) Publicidades * Ala Progress - Niño (2016) Muestra Multimedia Dale Ale! - Temp.4 Ep.05 - Con Agustina Cirulnik!-1|Entrevista, en el canal de Alejandro Graue. Agustina Cirulnik voz de Star Butterfly ⭐|Mandando saludos como Star Butterfly. Agustina Cirulnik y Demián Velazco - Animex 2018 Monterrey|Agus junto con Demián Velazco Rochwerger. Trivia *Agustina Priscila ha doblado a tres actrices que en otras películas y series fueron dobladas por Alondra Hidalgo en México: **Kay Panabaker, doblada por Agustina en Phil del futuro, La vida es ruda y Diario de una adolescente; y doblada por Alondra en Medium, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation y El príncipe y el mendigo. **Vanessa Hudgens, doblada por Agustina en la saga de High School Musical y por Alondra en High School Rock. **Alyson Stoner, doblada por Agustina en Alice: Estrella de la secundaria y por Alondra en la saga de Camp Rock y en Step Up 3 . Un Paso Adelante 3D. *Su timbre de voz en algunas ocasiones es muy similar al de la actriz mexicana de doblaje Christine Byrd. *Ella ya había hecho de Ágatha antes de Gaturro la película. Fue en El show de Gaturro. *Ha coincidido y reemplazado en series animadas con la actriz de doblaje chilena Gianina Talloni: Jinmay en Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! y Crema en Sonic X. *Ha trabajado varias veces con Demián Velazco Rochwerger, Ambos Ingresaron al doblaje en el año 2004. **Pucca: Cirulnik como Ching y Velazco como Abyo. **Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios: Cirulnik como Candy Chiu y Velazco como Gideon Alegría. **Star vs. las fuerzas del mal: Cirulnik como Star Butterfly y Velazco como Marco Diaz. **Amphibia: Cirulnik como Polly y Velazco como Pring Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutoras argentinas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020